


The 'Ur-Family

by raiyana



Series: The Dwelf series [49]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genealogy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Finished my Ur Genealogy, yay. Also includes the genealogy of Bombur's Dwobbit Wife Athalrún.With notes about the future of the characters. Contains some "spoilers", I guess.





	The 'Ur-Family




End file.
